Divine Letters
by Zafira Levantin Testarrosa
Summary: Siendo olvidados por los que amaban, sacrificando sus vidas, ahora ambos volveran junto con un nuevo amigo, donde escribiran sus nuevas vidas, nuevas aventuras, pero habra nuevos amores o el perdon y reconciliacion, ademas de las responsabilidades que con llevan al portar nuevos poderes mas alla de lo ordinario, que pasara no se sabra solo hay que leer para saberlo XD
1. Chapter 1

**Divine Letters.**

**Cap.0: Sucesos…**

**Tiempo atrás en tokyo todo era paz y armonía los típicos problemas humanos, sin saber que en esa misma zona vivian seres de otros planetas y de otros planos astrales, marcianos, angeles, demonios, angeles caidos, incluso dragones….sino pregúntenle a nuestros dos conocidos amigos Issei Hyoudou y Rito Yuuki…para ellos sus vidas no eran perfectas pero no se quejaban pero lamentablemente todo empezó a cambiar y a volverse difíciles para ambos.**

**Empecemos con Rito Yuuki, como todos sabemos el chico se volvió prometido de Lala Deviluke, pero enamorado de Haruna Sairenji, además del amor secreto que le tiene la presidenta del comité de estudiantes y de la moral, Yui….y de como por su forma de ser y acciones algunas muy mal interpretadas, se gano el corazón de varias chicas, pero todo empezó a decaer, debido a las presiones del padre de Lala al haberle escogido un prometido de nombre Darkus encomendándole no solo enamorar a lala, sino a todas las del harem, al principio no se veía que las cosas avanzaran pero ese sujeto empezó a ganar terreno hasta que logro su meta, pero amenazas del espacio amenazaron la tranquilidad de sus vidas y ahí Yuuki Rito tomo la mas grande decisión de su vida…..**

**De ahí Issei Hyoudou….que podemos decir de el, el joven pervertido amante de los senos, siendo asesinado por Raynare, pero revivido por Rias Gremory, volviendo su sirviente de rango Peon, el hizo muchas cosas no solo por ella, sino por sus amigos y seres queridos, pero el destino le tuvo una jugarreta, un joven de nombre Dreik, empezó a aparecer en la vida de todos ellos, empezando a cautivar a las chicas de Issei, y ganándose sus amigos provocando que el chico oppai dragon fuese ignorado, provocando una herida en su corazón, pero la amenaza que llego a tokyo y afectando al inframundo hizo que el tomara la decisión de dar su ultima pelea como el Sekiryutei aunque esa ultima batalla provoco que perdiera mucho mas.**

**Una amenaza que surgio gracias a la destrucción de los dos sellos uno en lo mas profundo del universo y otro en los confines mas malditos del inframundo, provoco el surgimiento de dos poderosos titanes que solo buscaban una cosa la destrucción total…..eran tan poderosos que ningún clan o ejercito podía con ellos, Yuuki Rito encontró a un extraterrestre apunto de morir le mostro el destino fatal que pasaría la tierra, al ver lo que sucedia, el acepto ayudarle con la tarea de detener esa amenaza otorgándole poderes que le ayudarían con dicha tarea, esos poderes venia de un ser divino, un dragon….**

**Mientras con Issei el se entero de lo que ocurria gracias a Reynare, asi es la misma que lo mato, volvió pero para ayudar a Issei en el momento mas oportuno que el mas necesitaba apoyo, con su poder al máximo empezó a encarar la amenaza, ambos luchando para detener la amenaza sin importar que aquellos que llamaron amigos y familia, los hayan hecho a un lado.**

**Cuando ambos se conocieron fue el surgimiento de una gran amistad, Issei le agrada el chico mas por su "habilidad" de terminar en poses raras con las chicas, asi como Rito, de admirar la determinación y el valor de el, de cumplir su deber, lamentablemente al pensar que esto terminaría, solo se complico ambas fuerzas al encontrarse se volvieron en una sola y muy poderosa, que los hirió gravemente, el resultado la muerte de Ddraig, y el colapso dimensional y elemental, todo perdido sin esperanza, pero aun asi ambos no se rindieron….ese deseo de salvarles la vida a todos ellos, de que tuvieran un mañana un futuro hizo que ambos despetaran un gran poder oculto, que los titanes se sorprendieron al sentirlo…..con lo ultimo de sus vidas ellos, se ponían de pie…..mientras los reinos y dimensiones observaban el sacrificio de estos jóvenes…**

_Issei: soy una vergüenza pero al menos tuve una gran vida….-poniendo su mano en su corazón donde antes estaba su brazalete- pero no termino como quería….-mirando a los titantes encarando a la muerte- pero al menos con mi muerte compensara todo….._

_Rito: siempre he querido decirles a todas ellas, lo mucho que las quería, lo mucho que valían para mi, y que lo siguen valiendo –tocando la perforación de su pecho donde brotaba mucha sangre-_

_Issei: eso no importa al menos espero que sean felices…._

_Rito: ojala…._

_-En ese momento ambos empezando a emanar esa fuerza sin saber que sus palabras llegaron a todos sus seres queridos, amigos y sobre todo a esas chicas que tanto han amado, los titanes listos para devastarlo todo, pero esa fuerza se hacia intensa la fuerza que proviene de sus corazones-_

_Issei:_

_Sere tuyo y nada mas,_

_Y en mi ser quedastes ya.._

_Rito: _

_Porque dentro de este corazón,_

_Algo dejastes de tu amor._

_Ambos:_

_Sere tuyo y nada mas,_

_Y en mi ser quedastes ya,_

_Porque dentro de este corazón,_

_Algo dejastes de tu amor._

_Issei: Por nuestras familias…._

_Rito: Por el mundo…._

_Issei: por la pasión…._

_Rito: por la amistad…_

_Rito e Issei: Sobre todo por esos amores tan amados y tan queridos…._

**Usando todo ese poder, toda esa fuerza vital acabando con los dos titanes pero ellos terminando con sus propias vidas empezando a desaparecer ante la vista de todos, donde solo las voces que pronuncian sus nombres se oian pero ya muy tarde….**

**IIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**RRRRRRRRIIIIITTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sacrificio, es algo que muy pocos logran entender a la perfección a pesar de todo, no sabían cuanto tiempo paso, cuando ambos abrían los ojos…**

_Issei: pero donde estamos….._

_Rito: acaso estamos en el otro mundo….._

_¿?: Vaya que ya despertaron si que tienen el sueño pesado…..je je ñ.ñ_

_-mirando a un joven de su edad pero de cabello largo negro hasta las rodillas piel morena clara y esos ojos oscuros como el mas profundo abismo o agujero negro-_

_Issei: oye perdona pero quien eres…._

_¿?: Me llamo Zero….y me hare cargo de ustedes de entrenarlos….no están muertos del todo, he visto lo que han hecho y me han pedido darles una recompensa por sus esfuerzos y sacrificios…._

_Rito: recompensa pero si no hicimos gran cosa….._

_Zero: como de que no….sacrificarse por los que aman a pesar de que ya no los querían en sus vidas…es algo que muy contados hacen…otros los hubieran dejado morir…..ahora vengan deben de tener hambre…_

**Ambos se levantaban y miraban el exterior era un paraíso de lo más hermoso algo que ni el cielo pudiesen encontrar, ahora sin saber que obtendrían algo que muchos no esperarían…el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, donde todo puede pasar.**

_**OK, he aquí el comienzo de divine letters, porque el titulo ya lo verán apartir de ahora ellos escribirán sus nuevas vidas, nuevas aventuras, acaso nuevos amores o habrá un reencuentro, no se sabe, pero ahora todo puede pasar, esta historia la combinación de dos series que me gustan, espero les guste y como siempre los personajes no son mios sino de sus respectivos dueños, ok. Es algo de un fan para los fans, sin mas espero comentarios y reviews, gracias.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Divine Letters.**

**Cap.1: Volvernos a ver…..**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos dueños, es un fic de un fan para los fans)**

**Han pasado 3 años desde lo que ocurrio con nuestros amigos Issei y Rito, ahora el mundo sabiendas de la existencia del inframundo y de los extraterrestres las cosas han ido mejorando pero también nuevas amenazas y problemas por resolver, las consecuencias de los titanes provocaron daños al planeta entero y los recursos se han visto afectados, pero eso provoco que las facciones trabajaran en conjunto aunque surgieron facciones extremistas que solo buscan la anarquía y el caos, recientemente uno de esos grupos a provocado revueltas y guerrilas contra el clan Gremory y la Familia Deviluke al considerar que sus decisiones solo buscan su propio beneficio y no de los demás, debido a las acciones realizadas por Dreik y Darkus, ahora nos encontramos en el Castillo Gremory donde miraban como resolver la situación de comida y viveres que escaceban…..pero las cosas se empezaron a complicar….**

_Sirviente: Sirzechs-sama tenemos problemas, los radicales han empezado a atacar a los poblados y vienen hacia aca….._

_Sirzechs: Diablos….que los civiles sean traídos al castillo y que las tropas se alisten para atacar…._

_Sirviente: si mi lord…_

_Dreik: deberías dejar que perezcan son civiles no tienen nada de valor….._

_Sirzechs: a diferencia de ti, las personas de mi reino son importantes, no como tu los ves…es mi deber….y mi tributo a los que hacia mi querido hermano y cuñado que ya no esta aquí…solo porque eres disque el prometido de Rias no te da derecho a meterte en estos asuntos….ademas sabes que mi hermana no aceptara casarse contigo…._

_Dreik: si claro…y con quien lo hara como dijistes…..ese estorbo ya no existe…_

**Sirzechs se retiraba, le irritaba la presencia de ese sujeto, pero no podía hacer nada ya que tenia el apoyo de su abuelo Cid Gremory, para ser el esposo de Rias por ser un pura sangre, el odiaba ese tipo de cosas, estimaba mucho a Issei lo consideraba digno de su hermana y lo quería como un hermano menor, en estos años ha hecho lo que este a su alcance por el y su reino como tributo a Isse y su esfuerzo, pero las cosas no eran solo ahí, en el cielo con Michael, y Azazel con los caidos también, los radicales los traían en Jaque, empezando a tomar territorios a tal grado que tuvieron que refugiarse las tres facciones en el castillo Gremory.**

_Michael: que haremos ahora…pronto atacaran y no tenemos los recursos para una defensa…..la mayoría de los soldados y guerreros han desertado….._

_Azazel: Ademas dudo que la barrera soporte lo suficiente..._

_Sirzechs: esto es grave y no están dispuestos a negociar…maldición, donde fue que fallamos….si el estuviera aquí…_

_Azazel: se como te sientes pero el no esta aquí…pero debemos hacer todo por resolver esto si el nos viera se estaría burlando de nosotros…._

**En el castillo también se encontraba Rias con su grupo asi como Lala y sus hermanas Momo y Nana….**

_Rias: que situación…..estamos en guerra…..y ya han sido 3 años desde que ellos…..-decia ella con tristeza y pesar, lo que ha sido ella y las chicas que han querido a Issei asi como por parte de Lala y las chicas que amaban a Rito han llevado una especie de Luto, mas por la culpa que les embarga cuando mas las necesitaban ellas no hicieron nada, y los dejaron morir solos.-_

_Lala: si…..pero también aguantar a esos dos, odio a mi padre por obligarme a que me case con ese tipo, es un odioso…no le importa nada mas que el mismo, y me mira como su juguete para complacerlo…._

_Rias: si lo se…..igual a mi….lo extraño tanto…_

_Akeno: Igual yo…nos ha hecho mucha falta a todas…_

_Asia: no hemos podido olvidarlo, me siento tan miserable….._

_Xenovia: Michael-sama nos ha dicho que no es nuestra culpa, pero…no es verdad fuimos unas estúpidas por caer en la trampa de ellos…._

_Momo: lo entendemos…lograron que lastimáramos a las personas que mas amábamos….._

_Nana: Rito era lo que fuera, pero el siempre estaba al tanto de nosotras…._

_Haruna: nos cuidaba…._

_Yui: nos apoyaba…_

_Lala: me preocupa su hermana y Yami todo este tiempo han estado muy mal…no se que hacer…_

**Pero todo eso se interrumpio al empezar a oir explosiones y estallidos empezaba el ataque de los radicales, y asi la pelea por decidir si viven o las 3 facciones son destruidas, todo parecía ir bien pero no esperaban las convocaciones de dragones y angeles caidos, junto a golems que empezaron a atacar la barrera con todo, mientras las tropas luchaban por detener el avance de todos ellos…..**

**Luchaban con desesperación por proteger a su gente las chicas empezaban a ayudar a los demás, pero todo parecía ser perdido la barrera había perdido poder y los ataques iban a llegar a lastimar a los inocentes pero de pronto…**

_Sirzechs: que…..que es esto….de donde provienen esas precensias….._

_Azazel: que ocurre…._

_Michael: quienes son…..son muy poderosas….._

**Los cielos nublados empezaban a despejarse revelando las estrellas y la hermosa luna que se hacia presente, cuando 3 estrellas fugaces caian del cielo enfrente del avance del ejercito radical, nadie sabia que ocurria hasta que…**

_¿?: No puedo creer que se atrevan a atacar el castillo Gremory….si que se la han pasado mal…._

_¿?: Ni que los digas….por lo visto el planeta no se ha recuperado por completo…._

_¿?: por eso es que volvimos…..a restaurar todo esto….pero antes debemos hacernos cargo de todos ellos…_

**Tres sujetos uno con una capucha roja, la otra azul y la otra negra…nadie sabia que pasaba amigos o enemigos la expectativa era grande….los lideres no sabían que ocurria, pero las chicas empezaron a sentir algo en sus corazones, algo que les provocaba tantos sentimientos y emociones, y solo dos personas lograban eso con ellas…..**

**El primero en avanzar era el de la capucha roja, mirando alrededor mas a los dragones, cuando lanza un poderoso rugido, los dragones al oírlo se estremecieron, que empezaron a marcharse todos estaban sorprendidos, ahora el de capucha azul se acercaba a donde estaba el gran rio, poniendo su mano ahí las embarcaciones de guerra se congelaban sin poder avanzar mas, nadie creía lo que veian, quienes eran ellos para hacer eso, de ahí el de capucha negra, mirando alrededor aquellos que han fallecido de ambas partes, juntando sus manos y emanando ese poder, de pronto todos empezaban a despertar del sueño de la muerte.**

_Sirzechs: pero como….quienes son…._

_Michael: los que fallecieron han revivido ni nosotros podemos hacerlo….solo….._

_Azazel: y los dragones incluso los golems y caidos están marchándose…_

_Jefe Radical: Donde van, regresen y peleen debemos matarlos a todos…_

_¿?: Es suficiente….esta es la única advertencia…..detengan su avance o se enfrentaran a nosotros…..es mejor que se marchen…..y que la guerra acabe solo provocan dolor y sufrimiento…._

_Jefe Radical: me estas amenazando maldito…no te atrevas a subestimarme…-pero el se detiene cuando los tres muestran ese gran poder no solo al jefe y su ejercito, sino las 3 facciones sentían ese poder causándole mucho miedo, solo ese poder se le podía comparar a los mismo dioses.-_

_¿?: Y bien…..piensas pelear y solo provocar muertes innecesarias o permitirles que vuelvan a casa…_

_Soldado: pero nuestras casas están derruidas, hay hambre y miseria, por culpa de ellos…_

_Soldados: si…..ellos han provocado eso….._

**Se oian los reclamos y preocupaciones de todos ellos, escuchándolos atentamente, incluso el jefe radical decía sus preocupaciones, asi una vez escuchados…**

_¿?: bien….sabemos que hacer….chicos hagamoslo…..-mirando a un soldado del clan Gremory.- dile a tu señor que nos traiga el nucleo que tienen en el castillo….es urgente…..-el de capa roja le entrega algo al soldado- dale esto…..el creerá en nuestra palabra…_

**El soldado iba con Sirzechs y le dice la situación y lo que pedían ellos 3, el no sabia si confíar pero el soldado le dio lo que le entrego el de capucha roja, cuando lo mira, no lo podía creer era una tarjeta pero solo se lo dio a una persona, de inmediato sin entender que pasa ordena que lleven el nucleo a ellos, y le dice que lo acompañen, llegando cuando le entregan el nucleo a ellos, los 3 tomandolo en sus manos se concentran empezan a usar su fuerza en el nucleo, lo que estaba por suceder dejaba a muchos sin habla, usando su fuerza vital al nucleo, miran como todo empieza a regresar a la vida, como todo aquello que se perdió volvia a la vida, no solo ahí una onda expansiva a todo el planeta, todo el planeta recobraba su vida y fulgor, una vez terminado el nucleo regresa a su sitio original, todos sorprendidos, que se arrodillaban ante ellos reconociendo su fuerza…..**

**Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, asi como Rias, Lala y las chicas llegaban ante ellos…**

_Sirzechs: solo a una persona le di esa tarjeta cuando se tratara de algo especial….por favor dejanos verte y disipar esa duda…_

_Azazel: acaso sabes quien es…_

_Michael:….._

_Rias: no puede ser….acaso…._

_Issei: Veo que están bien…..eso me alegra….-quitandose la capucha roja, la azul es Rito y la Negra es Zero-_

_Rias:….Issei….._

_Lala: Rito….._

_Rito: bueno creo que aquí terminamos…_

_Zero: si llegamos a tiempo….volvamos a casa, tengo demasiada hambre…_

_Issei: Si…se me antoja una pizza…._

_Rito: no suena nada mal….._

_Zero: ah por cierto antes que se me olvide….-le lanza una carta a Sirzechs y compañía.-_

_Sirzechs: esto eso…_

_Zero: asi es….nosotros los Celestial Emperor Dragons los retamos a un rating game….vamonos…._

**Sin decir nada mas dejaban el sitio, pero la sorpresa mayor, el rating game…todo se ha vuelto confuso, que pasara ahora, porque motivo el rating game, eso lo sabran en el siguiente episodio…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Divine Letters.**

**Cap.2: Rating Game…..Aschente.**

**Parte.1**

**(Los personajes de DxD no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, un fic de un fan para los fans)**

**Un silencio invadio el lugar de lo que parecía ser un reencuentro, Sirzechs en sus manos sosteniendo la carta del desafio de los Celestial Emperor Dragons, retándolos al Clan Gremory, Familia Deviluke y todos sus anexados y aliados a un Rating Game, no sabían que decir al respecto, mientras que con Rito, Issei y Zero.**

_Zero: bueno creo que es todo por nuestra parte, el desafio es en una semana, el sitio del combate esta decidido en la carta, no se preocupen, en ella hay un sello los llevara al lugar….._

_Issei: ya vámonos….me muero de hambre…._

_Rito: no te impacientes Issei….-sin mas los tres desaparecían del sitio, las chicas caian de rodillas, sin evitar derramar sus lagrimas, querían decirles algo pero no pudieron sacar algo de sus voces, ahora con el Rating Game pensaban que ese amor ahora era un profundo odio-_

_Sirzechs: Vayamos al castillo Gremory, reunan a todos esto es importante y crucial._

**Ya una vez reunidos todos, Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, junto con Raiser y el Clan Phoenix, leyendo la carta que decía asi.**

_**Nosotros los Celestial Emperor Dragons retamos a un rating game al Clan Gremory, Familia Deviluke, Angeles, Angeles Caidos, Clan Phoenix y demás asociados a un Rating Game, que se llevara a cabo en el sitio que el sello esta conjurado para llevarlos pueden llevar invitados si gustan, tendrán sitios comodos y buena vista del encuentro, las reglas simples conformaran un equipo de 15 entre todas las piezas, y se enfrenteran a nosotros 3, si ya se piensan que no tenemos nuestra piezas pero que creen, se llevaran una terrible sorpresa, en fin…**_

_**Las reglas son simples, la victoria se determina si el oponente queda noqueado o muerto, aquí no habrá rendición…el tipo de combate les dare el honor de decidirlo, sin mas que decir los esperamos **_

_**PD: en caso de no presentarse, destruiremos todo lo que poseen…**_

_**Celestial Emperor Dragons.**_

**Nadie sabia que decir, acaso querían venganza, por haberlos abandonado, y de no presentarse destruirían todo, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos pero….**

_Sirzechs: aceptamos el desafio…yo peleare…_

_Rias: espera oni-san, el es mi peon a si que yo también ire….._

_Akeno: yo también….._

_Raiser: Ravel y yo también pelearemos….._

_Lord Deviluke: yo….con lala…..yami y mea…ese muchacho necesita quien lo ponga en su lugar…._

_Cid: entonces yo con Dreik y Darkus…..estoy interesado en conocerlos, aunque de seguro siguen siendo los débiles de siempre…_

**Todos sorprendidos de oir la decisión del anciano Gremory de que pelearía y con los dos infelices, pero lo que no sabían era que la carta permitio dar a conocer a nuestros amigos quienes pelearían, sin mas decidían alistarse para el compromiso…..sin mas era momento de entrenar y ambos grupos alistarse para esa batalla.**

**La semana paso volando para muchos, los que pelearían listos pero también sus grupos irían con ellos, si era necesario que todos los enfrentarían asi seria, solo 4 de ellos dispuestos a querer darles una paliza a nuestros amigos el resto indeciso, pelear o dejarse matar por ellos.**

**Todos listos y reunidos Sirzechs tomaba el sello y este se activaba llevándolos a todos, cuando abrían los ojos su sorpresa de ver un enorme estadio, mas grande que cualquier otro hayan estado, ahí recibidos por sirvientes los guiaban al sitio, indicándoles que los que venían de visita los llevarían a un palco principal y el resto los llevaran donde se alistaran antes del combate.**

**Todos miraban con sorpresa el sitio era elegante muy elegante, preguntándose que eran ahora Issei, Rito y sobre todo ese chico llamado Zero…en el vestidor todo estaba listo y dispuesto incluso si necesitaban algo lo tendrían disponible causando sorpresa a todos ellos, pero lo que no sabían era que dos ancianos mantenían una platica mental, ya que llego Leonora Phoenix una de las antiguas Matriarcas del clan y la bisabuela de Raiser y Ravel.**

_Cid: no pensé que fueras a venir vieja bruja….acaso quieres mirar mi próxima victoria_

_Leonora: viejo tonto….dudo que esta sea tu victoria, esos muchachos no son lo que tu crees, puedes llevarte un gran chasco…..pero dejare que lo vivas, pero espero que no maten a nadie…._

_Cid: los únicos que morirán serán ellos…..(decía Cid con descaro mientras se alistaba y con su poder rejuvenecia para combatir una de sus técnicas que poseía, ya todos listos)_

**Mientras en el vestidor donde estaban Issei, Rito y Zero, ambos calentando pero Zero estaba sentado sus manos juntas y su mirada fija….porque ese hombre pelearía…**

_Issei: asi que el peleara…..el que tiene una pista sobre tu origen…._

_Zero: asi es…..segun lo que hayamos el debe saber sobre mi…._

_Rito: es verdad…hagamos esto como lo planeamos…no podemos dar marcha atrás…._

_Zero: asi es….ustedes se harán cargo si me topo con alguno lo derrotare pero Cid Gremory…es mio de acuerdo._

_Issei y Rito: claro…_

**Cuando observaban el reloj ya era hora alistándose dejaban el vestidor, caminando hacia la zona de combate, al llegar ahí estaba listo el equipo Gremory, al ver quienes enfrentarían no seria sorpresa, pero ellos si, pensaban que los espectadores solo eran del estadio pero no se imaginaban que el evento era televisado y mostrado a todos el planeta y reinos…**

**Mientras el presentador presentaba a cada miembro de equipo notando que tenían seguidores por ambas partes, la sorpresa de Issei de tener niños y niñas como fans pero para coraje de las chicas, muchas femeninas queriendo ser parejas de los 3 emperadores.**

**Asi ambos bandos se acercan para encararse, aunque no querían mostrarlo la escensia de los 3 intimidaba, y ni siquiera hacían algún esfuerzo…..el juez pedia al Capitan del equipo o Rey principal pasar al frente junto al Rey del otro equipo para dar a conocer el modo de batalla, la sorpresa al ver que quien seria el líder de los Emperor era Issei y no ese chico llamado Zero.**

**Akeno sentía una gran mirada de odio, comentándole a Rias al notar como ese chico Zero miraba a su abuelo Cid.**

_Sirzechs: hemos decidido el modo de combate Laberinto….._

_Juez: de acuerdo….las reglas son que todos se adentraran a un laberinto donde las zonas de batalla aparecerán si están cerca de un oponente, si hay aliados cerca podrán unirse a la batalla y apoyar a su aliado…el juego termina cuando alguno de los equipos no tenga miembros activos…..sin mas que decir…..Aschente._

**El laberinto aparecia en el campo de batalla, todos en sus sitios empezaban a adentrarse, empezar a buscar a sus aliados y no enfrentar solos a los Emperors, asi empezaba cuando en el camino se encontraban Ravel con Raiser, pero en ese momento el portal aparecia había un enemigo cerca sin mas se adentraban….su oponente era Zero.**

_Raiser: no sabemos de que es capaz debemos atacarlo con todo lo que tengamos….._

_Ravel: asi será…además quiero enfrentar a Issei-san…asi que debemos derrotarlo._

**Empezaban usando todo su arsenal de ataques y técnicas, pero las recibia sin poner defensa pero lo que parecía causarle daño solo lo asimilaba….cuando zero recordó algo en los viaje de entrenamiento al conocer a ese caballero Phoenix…..sobre lo que es ser un Phoenix.**

_Zero: no tengo tiempo que perder…..-emanando su poder- esta técnica me la enseño un poderoso caballero….asi se usa el poder de un Phoenix…HOYOKU TENSHO! –las llamas forman un Phoenix que impacta en ambos hermanos desapareciéndolos completamente, todos sorprendidos pero mas Leonora-_

_Leonora: esa técnica….no puede ser….solo un Phoenix debería usar….ademas la ultima persona….que tuvo el derecho de tenerla…era mi niña…..Stella. –decia ella al ver todo que el recordar a su hija causo mucho impacto causando su desmayo-_

**La batalla termino rápido y Zero continuaba su camino, sentía la precensia de Rito e Issei…y de que ambos se acercaban a enfrentar sus destinos, los que alguna vez amaron y quienes protegieron…..ahora en bandos rivales.**

_**El Rating Game ha empezado, si se que no parece en nada a lo del anime y manga pero asi me parecio mejor además que Issei, Rito y Zero si tienen pieces pero son distintas de las que portan los clanes, además lo que no se menciono aquí era que ambos bandos apostaron algo que se sabra al final del desafio, no tengo mas que decir, sino hasta le siguiente episodio, los leemos después.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Divine Letters.**

**Cap.2: Rating Game…..Aschente**

**Parte 2.**

**En el capitulo anterior el rating game habia empezado, donde los primeros en confrontarse fueron Raiser y Ravel contra Zero siendo este ultimo el vencedor de manera rapida, pero que ocasiono una impresion fuerte a Leonora Phoenix, quien le hizo recordar a su desaparecida hija Stella, el rating game continua y ahora vemos a Rias con Akeno, que al seguir avanzando se encuentran con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs en la misma ruta.**

_Rias: ah…..oni-san….que bueno verte….._

_Akeno: Ara..ara….es bueno hayarlos….._

_Azazel: lo mismo digo pero creo que Raiser y Ravel no contaron con la misma suerte, ese muchacho Zero los acabo en un instante es un oponente fuerte…._

_Michael: aun me sorprende que los ataques de ambos no le hicieran nada…acaso es muy poderoso…..eso me preocupa y si tiene influencia sobre Issei y Rito….._

_Sirzechs: no lo sabemos pero…..por alguna razón siento que quiero enfrentar al chico…..no lo se, algo me llama a hacerlo….(emanando su poder causando sorpresa y temor sirzechs se veía emocionado)_

_Azazel: veo que si quieres enfrentarlo….seria mentiroso pero también quiero enfrentar a Issei, Rito y Zero….._

_Michael: igual yo…..quiero ver hasta donde han progresado…_

**Rias y Akeno no sabían que decir era la primera vez que se veian emocionados al respecto, pero en ese momento ven llegar a Lala con Yami y Mea…..todos sorprendidos…**

_Rias: que bueno que llegaron pensé que se enfrentarían solas…_

_Lala: si pero mi papa se separo de nosotras hace poco…..no se donde se haya dirigido…._

_Ophis: creo que fue encontrarse con alguien mas….._

_Rias: Ophis no pensé que tu también…._

_Ophis: tengo mis razones por ahora es mejor concentrarse…esto empezara….._

**En ese momento se abre el portal sin saber contra quienes se enfrentaran, todos se adentraban el sitio era un hermoso valle y las montañas, cuando veian que sus rivales eran ellos 3, ahí estaban esperándolos….**

_Issei: como lo sospechamos….por lo visto los últimos serán ellos…._

_Rito: pero vendrán a pelear o quedran…._

_Zero: dudo mucho que quieran una platica, puedo sentirlo…Issei…..el pelirojo es de quien me hablaste el actual líder Gremory….._

_Issei: asi es…aunque no lo creas es muy poderoso…uno de los hijos de la destrucción…_

_Zero: ya veo….te digo algo quiero enfrentarlo no lo se…..es una sensación curiosa…_

_Rito: creo entenderte….son muy fuerte son los lideres su nivel esta mas alla de todo…..quiero enfrentarlos en lo que llaman Balance Breaker._

_Issei: ya veo….._

_-Mientras el otro bando-_

_Sirzechs: chicas, ustedes serán las segundas en enfrentar a ellos, yo con Azazel y Michael los enfrentaremos primero, pongan atención ya que es crucial que vean sus movimientos…._

_Rias: pero oni-san….._

_Azazel: el tiene razón….no te has dado cuenta pero estamos deseosos de pelear….ustedes observen y piensen bien que harán…pelear o morir…..esto es un rating game…..y es ganar o morir…._

_Michael: vamos…(asi iban ellos, a donde estaban los 3 y asi se encaraban frente a frente, Issei con Azazel, Rito con Michael y Zero con Sirzechs, todos miraban con expectativas en las pantallas eso, mirándose entre si, de pronto se van alejando para darles terreno a cada uno…un silencio sepulcral se formo todos a la expectativa y de pronto los primeros ataques, empezando el combate de cada uno de ellos….ataques y técnicas asi por unos instantes y de pronto de nuevo encarándose en el suelo…)_

_Sirzechs: bueno creo que el calentamiento termino…._

_Azazel: si…._

_Rito: lo mismo opino…_

**Empezando a emanar sus auras e invoncando sus Balance Breaker, todos sorprendidos por el poder que emanaban demostrando porque eran los lideres de sus respectivos grupos y clanes…todos sorprendidos de su gran poder, rias, lala, las chicas también pero…..en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hermoso brillo que emanaban los 3 jovenes guerreros.**

**El primero Issei Hyoudo…..emanando un aura roja tan brillante de un hermoso tono escarlata, creciendo gradualmente, este se elevándose al cielo de pronto se puede ver un hermoso dragon rojo volando los cielos con gracia y poder, Rias al verlo lo reconoce era Ddraig, quien lanzaba un poderoso rugido y emanando un gran brillo formando una armadura separándose en sus partes vistiendo a Issei.**

**El segundo Rito Yuki, una hermosa ahora azul celestial, donde un hermoso dragon lo cubre de manera protectora cuya precensia se siente como el mas tranquilo rio pero también el mar mas embravesido y violento, el dragon separándose de Rito tomando la forma de armadura vistiendo a Rito, ambos les daba precensia y poder, clase y linaje…..siendo sorprendidos todos al respecto ya que algo asi jamas se había visto, Sirzechs miraba la situación preguntándose que habían estado haciendo ellos dos o en donde estaban pero en eso miraba a ese chico Zero el no tenia vestida ninguna armadura, pero esa aura, un tono dorado tan brillante como el sol mismo, pero también un aura blanca tan pura como la luz, pero se sentía una gran de combate, pero la sorpresa mas grande de todas, ellos veian que detrás de sus auras, estaban….Zeus, Hades y Poseidos, los antiguos dioses extintos.**

_Zero: tal ves no tenga una armadura como Issei y Rito, porque yo no tengo nada ni nadie…(sirzechs se sorprendia de oir eso) pero…..nobles guerreros y caballeros nos dieron una misión y un deber….._

_Rito: A ustedes nobles caballeros…._

_Issei: cuyas estrellas celestiales brillan con intensidad…._

_Zero: les encargamos este mundo a su cuidado….por ellos….._

_Issei: por nuestras reinas que en paz descansen…_

_Rito: por las generaciones futuras….y un mundo en paz….._

_Zero: pelearemos con nuestros corazón y con todo nuestro poder….empecemos la pelea….._

**Se reanudaba los combates entre ellos, Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs miraban a ellos 3 en lo que son y se han convertido, entendiendo un poco la razón por la cual hacen esto, la pelea se prolongaba pero no se resentimiento o culpa, sin duda un combate que nunca pensaron disfrutar, todos listos para un ataque definitivo donde concentran todo su poder, a mas no poder, lanzando el ataque definitivo impactando todos se cubrían del polvo levantando quien habría ganado, cuando todo se disipa…..**

_Sirzechs: no cabe duda que…..son muy fuertes…_

_Azazel: Issei…has crecido bastante….je en verdad me has sorprendido muchacho…ojala en una ocasión me acompañes a tomar en alguna noche….._

_Michael: me llevo un buen sabor de boca…lo han hecho bien….excelente diría yo….(los tres mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción y sin mas desaparecían de ahí señal de su derrota, los 3 lideres fueron vencidos, Issei y Rito desaparecían sus armaduras pero su expresión era seria, cerrando los ojos y un largo suspiro para ver al cielo, los 3 reunidos ya mirando a sus oponentes, Rias, Akeno, Lala, Yami, Mea y Ophis…..surgen dudas y preguntas, quienes les entrenaron pero la pregunta mas grande, quienes eras esas reinas que descansaban en paz…..acaso en la vida de ellos ya hubo alguien…_

_Rias: que debemos hacer…._

_Akeno: no lo se…..(cuando observan que zero se iba a sentar en una roca cerca de ahí, dejando solo a Issei y Rito)_

_Rias: Issei….por favor…escuchanos…lo que ocurrio…..(pero miran que el se puso en posición de batalla)_

_Lala: Rito…..por favor no fue nuestra intensión, no queríamos abandonarlos….(rito en posición de combate)_

_Ophis: no tiene caso…..no escucharan lo que les digamos están decididos a atacar…si no tomamos la iniciativa nos vencerán…lo siento pero tendremos que vencerlos….._

_Yami: estoy de acuerdo….ademas Rito ha sido malo por no ver a su hermana me las pagara…._

_Mea: además que no quiere escucharnos tendremos que hacerle entrar en razón…._

**Asi las chicas sin mas que entrar en la batalla, sin saber que puede llegar a pasar muchas dudas aun tienen de que fueron de ellos, y se acerca la pelea que ellos quieren enfrentar, de verdad han destruido a todos, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer.**

**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Divine Letters.**

**Cap.2: Rating Game…Aschente.**

**Parte 3.**

**En el capitulo anterior la pelea entre los Celestial Emperor Dragon estaba por empezar despues de haber derrotado a Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs en una lucha que por lo que muchos comentaban estaba pareja, ahora es el turno de Rias, Lala y compañia de enfrentarlos en una lucha que parecia ser inevitable…mientras tanto en alguna parte del estadio…**

_Sirzechs: ugghhhh…mi cabeza…que…..pero si estoy en el vestidor…_

_Azazel: asi es…al parecer no tienen intensiones de matarnos…..tal vez no aun…._

_Michael: pero…_

_-en ese momento la puerta se abria-_

_Lord Gremory: me alegra verlos bien….._

_Sirzechs: padre…que estas haciendo aquí….._

_Lord G.: vamos al palco con los demás…debemos estar listos a lo que esta por venir….._

**Asi los 4 iban al palco al llegar eran recibidos por sus acompañantes, Sirzechs se reunia con Grayfia y su hijo Milicas, asi como Azazel y su sequito y Michael y sus angeles, todos sorprendidos de que estuvieran bien, pero la sorpresa de ver a Lord Gremory en el sitio mientras en sus manos llevaba un libro que jamas habían visto, mientras Leonora Phoenix se recuperaba de su desmayo al ver a sus bisnietos a salvo abrazandolos, pero su sorpresa a ver a Lord ahí, pero mas su semblante serio…**

_Lord G.: ese muchacho…..es quien te derroto no es asi…._

_Sirzechs: asi es….es muy fuerte…..pero también sentí algo extraño…..como si…me estuviera enfrentando a mi….es algo raro de describir…_

_Raiser: además que nuestros ataques no le hicieron de Phoenix no le hizo nada, pero su ataque si nos hizo daño….._

_Ravel: eso solo pasa cuando te enfrentas a un Phoenix…..nuestro poder no afecta a nuestra propia familia….._

_Lord G.: Madam Leonora…le quiero hacer esta pregunta….¿ Recuerda sobre lo que le paso a Stella Phoenix….su hija menor…._

**Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Leonora y mas a todos los presentes jamas habían escuchado de ese nombre, mas que eran conocidos todos los miembros de la familia Phoenix…cuando Lord Gremory se acerca le entrega el libro que traía en sus manos, ella empezaba a leerlo y de pronto al leer lagrimas empezaron a brotar de ella, solo recordaba a su pequeña flor, pero que le ocurrio y del porque nadie la recuerda…empezando a llorar con dolor y pesar, poco a poco recordando que ella fue la causa de que ella se fuera de lado, y sobre todo la existencia de un miembro del clan Gremory, que tampoco nadie sabia de su existencia…**

_Leonora: mi niña…..entonces ese muchacho….el es…_

_Lord G.: pongan atención al combate…además se que ese muchacho no sabe de el, tampoco…..por eso debemos observar el combate…..despues les resolveremos sus dudas…._

**Mientras tanto en la zona de batalla….**

_Zero: bueno ire a tomar un descanso…._

_Rito: no piensas pelear….._

_Zero: saben que a diferencia de ustedes yo si soy vulnerable ya que no tengo nada que proteger….ademas de que estoy incompleto…._

_Issei: es verdad…..no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos, tu descansa ya que el ultimo rival es quien mas nos interesa…_

_Zero: asi es…..es quien tiene la pista de quien soy…..y quiero saberlo…_

**Las chicas miran como zero se iba y se acostaba en la sombra de los arboles a descansar mientras Issei y Rito se acercaban poco a poco…..sin mas remedio empezaba el combate siendo ellas que daban el primer movimiento, atacando primero una a una y luego en combinaciones, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron cuando iban a atacar de 3 contra 1, la primera sorpresa fue por parte de Issei quien recibia el ataque de lleno por parte de Rias, Akeno y Ophis, pero cuando el humo de disipaba miraban como dos alas de angel caído emergían, pero no eran alas pequeña sino grandes enormes, de un hermoso fulgor negro como la misma noche, asi como el pelo de issei crecia y se volvia oscuro, asi como su mirada, ellas sorprendidas de ver lo que pasaba, Issei las miraba e invocaba lanzas de luz para empezar a atacarlas, usando hechizos y ataques de magia de los caidos, no sabían que pasaba, cuando ven que detrás de el, miraban la escencia de Raynare…asi como esa luz que brillaba en el pecho de el, su sorpresa de ver la pieza de una Reina de cristal lo que emanaba esa luz.**

**Mientras la segunda sorpresa la daba Rito, quien intercepto el ataque de Lala, Mea y Yami, su sorpresa era grande esa piel blanca de Rito ahora era de un tono moreno oscuro,asi como su cabello castaño crecia y tomar un tono negro asi como sus ojos mismo, veian la escencia de quien menos creían…..Nemesis, asi es la que deseaba hacerlo su esclavo eran sus habilidades y poderes, asi como ese brillo de luz de la pieza de Reina que estaba en el pecho de Rito.**

**Todas no creían lo que pasaba ellas quienes deseaban dañar a ambos ahora son parte de ellos, pero porque…..cuando en eso…..**

_Rito: ellas…..fueron quienes nos salvaron de que muriéramos varias veces al enfrentar a los titanes…volviéndose en nuestro apoyo en ese difícil momento no solo de nuestras vidas sino del planeta entero…_

_Issei: Tenian la oportunidad de matarnos…..incluso de poseernos, pero no lo hicieron, no nos dejaron caer en ningún instante, curando nuestras heridas, ayudadonos cuando perdíamos la esperanza, pero sobre todo…nos hicieron volver a creer lo que era el verdadero amor, ese amor que superaba el odio y la ambicion….por ellas…..no las vamos a defraudar….._

**La pelea se reanudaba, no sabían que les dolia mas si los ataques de ellos, o sus palabras que eran ciertas, ellas profesaban que los amaban tanto, y solo se vieron como una cruel mentira al caer en el encantamiento de ellos, en el momento que mas las necesitaban los abandonaron, incluso mas aun que ellos murieran por ellas, sin pedir o exigir nada a cambio, ese amor puro y desinteresado por ellas…la pelea siguió pero eso provoco distracciones en ellas en el combate que una combinación de Ophis y Akeno no impacto en Issei sino donde el tercer dragon descansaba…..**

_Zero: diablos….-mirando quienes causaron dicho ataque- asi que quieren que pelee también…de acuerdo…-acercandose a la zona donde combatían-_

_Akeno: Ophis-san…..ayude a Issei con Rito…yo me encargo de el…._

_Ophis: pero akeno…el….._

_Akeno: hágalo, Rias necesita apoyo con Issei para hacerle entrar en razón…_

**Ophis mirando a Akeno y luego a Zero, sin mas se iba para ayudar a Rias en la contienda, mientras Akeno descencia a la par y se acercaba hasta Zero, de frente, mirándose a los ojos, pero cuando ambos se miraban no podían mostrar confrontación, cuando de pronto ambos se reian asi nada mas…..**

_Akeno: ara ara…..es extraño…..pero no puedo sentir enojo hacia usted…..incluso siento mucha armonía cerca de usted…_

_Zero: lo mismo digo….es raro…puedo ver que es una persona muy fuerte, pero también inteligente….ademas de hermosa si me permite decirlo…._

_Akeno: que amable….sera divertida esta confrontación…..Zero-san…._

_Zero: será un placer para ti…..y un honor para mi…_

**La pelea empezaba los dos dando muestra de su repertorio si todo mundo estaba atento a la pelea de los dos grupos de pronto miraban a esos dos guerreros luchar entre si, aunque Akeno podía volver Zero se las arreglaba con sus sellos de poder para ir por el aire entre salto y combatirla, en varias partes del sitio, todos mirando con sorpresa incluso los demás se detenían, ya que se oian claramente risas por parte de ambos…**

_Issei: acaso…Zero y Akeno….se están divirtiendo…_

_Rias: eso parece…..parece que disfrutaran de la pelea….._

_Rito: es verdad….jamas había visto a Zero asi…..salvo si come algo que le guste pero se ve muy alegre….._

_Yami: es verdad….se ven muy felices….._

_Mea: se ven lindos….parecieran como si fueran una pareja disfrutando de un baile….._

_Lala: es verdad….solo les falta la música….._

_Ophis: si se ven bien juntos…..vamos a seguirlos…._

**Olvidandose del combate de ellos para seguir a la pareja que peleaba, llegando al final del enorme lago donde combatían de todos los modos desde corto a largo alcanze, asi sus movimientos que si los observaran a detalle parecieran que danzaban en el combate, ambos lo disfrutaban, olvidándose de la situación algo único, pero un mal movimiento de akeno provoca que pierda altura a punto de caer al agua, pero cuando sentía que no caia, abria los ojos ver como Zero la había atrapado cargándola en sus brazos, mientras estaban sobre el agua gracias a los sellos mágicos de el…..**

_Akeno: gracias…._

_Zero: de nada…._

**Ambos se miraban fijamente después de tan intensa demostración, Akeno perdida en esa mirada de el, ella tenia sentimientos por Issei pero Zero hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido, lleno de energía…se podía definir que latia con Pasion, una pasión única e indescriptible que no evitaba mostrar un leve sonrojo en su hermosa faz, su mano acariciando a un costado del rostro de Zero que se sorprendia pero la mirada de ella, lo tenia cautivado, una mirada única…alrededor no existía para ellos, acercándose poco a poco para lo que seria un final hermoso para alguna novela romántica….pero fue interrumpido por un ataque en conjunto que da en nuestros amigos de lleno, pero gracias a la acción rapída de Issei, Rito y Zero pudieron proteger a las chicas…decir que eso fue único no se compara con el sonrojo de todas ellas al ser protegidas por ellos…mirando a sus rivales ya esperaban algo asi…**

_Cid: vaya que me causan ternura…..pero esto es ganar…y ustedes solo son patéticos mostrando esa compasión…..(chasqueando los dedos Darkus, Dreik, y el padre de lala empezaban a atacarlos sin piedad a todos, pero algo pasaba esos poderes eran destructivos y no les importaban que ellas estuvieran ahí siendo parte de su equipo)_

_Lala: papa detente….esto no debe seguir asi…..-cuando el la mira va a atacarla con intensiones de matarla pero la intervención de rito lo evito dándole una dura patada alejándolo de ella-_

_Rito: Lala….el no es tu padre ahora…..esta siendo controlado por Cid Gremory…Yami….Mea…..apoyen a lala a detener a su padre…..yo tengo que saldar cuentas con Darkus….._

_Lala: pero Rito…-el la miraba y ella al verlo entendia el mensaje y asentia-_

_Issei: Rias…Ophis…..ayuden a Lala yo tengo que terminar un asunto con Dreik….._

_Rias: esta bien….pero…-cada una se acercaba besando a su ser amado, de quien tanto deseaban volver a ver- no te atrevas a morir entendido….o juramos que los sacamos del otro mundo para darles una paliza…._

_Issei: ustedes tampoco…..si esto se complica pónganse a salvo de acuerdo…_

**Asi se separaban empezando a enfrentar a quienes querían darles la paliza de sus vidas, mientras tanto con Zero y Akeno…..**

_Zero: debes ir a ayudar a tus amigas…..yo debo encargarme de el…._

_Akeno: pero el es muy poderoso, necesitaras ayuda…_

_Zero: estare bien…..no te preocupes….vete…..-Akeno sin mas se iba pero le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, asi la pelea comenzaba a darse ya asignados-_

_Dreik: cuando acabe contigo disfrutare mucho teniendo en mi cama a Rias y todas esas chicas….._

_Issei: si es que te dejo con vida bastardo….esta vez me encargare de despedazarte –dandole varios golpes- ellas no te pertenecerán….._

_Darkus: debistes quedarte muerto, Lala y ellas me pertenecen…_

_Rito: eso jamas….te llevare al infierno para siempre…_

**Todos combatían, mientras las chicas enfrentaban al padre de lala para asi detenerlo, Rito e Issei empezando a pelear y cobrarse cada momento de dolor que ellos provocaron, cada lagrima derrmada, pero la pelea dispareja era de Cid contra Zero,ya que el muchacho ya estaba en su limite, a diferencia de ellos dos, el tenia muchas limitaciones y su poder lo podía usar por cierto periodo de tiempo, ya que no tuvo el desarrollo adecuado, aunque daba pelea Cid le causaba mas daño en sus ataques….**

_Cid: eres patético, de los 3 tu eres el mas débil como pretendias enfrentarme con ese nivel de poder…inútil…_

_Zero: cállate…..no me detendré hasta vencerte…..y me digas lo que necesito saber….._

_Cid: yo…eso veremos…._

**La pelea seguía pero se veía que Zero estaba recibiendo una paliza, que era eso que le faltaba para liberar todo su poder real, que lo igualaría o superaría a sus dos hermanos Rito e Issei, cuando Rias notaba a Akeno preocupada al ver las condiciones del muchacho, ella no creía que tal ves esta pelea tuviera un cambio, cuando Akeno miraba a Rias ella entendia lo que quería decirle sin palabras, asi usando su ataque de trueno alejaba al Cid de Zero…**

_Akeno: zero…..vamos reacciona…_

_Zero: que…..pero que haces aquí….._

_Akeno: tonto….eres un tonto….me tenias preocupada…no puedes enfrentarlo solo…..dejame ayudarte…._

_Zero: Akeno….esta bien…..-poniendose de pie la pelea se reanudaba pero con el apoyo de Akeno todo empezaba a emparejarse un poco-_

_Cid: eres una maldita molestia –dandole un fuerte golpe a Zero, alejándolo para asi usar un ataque feroz contra Akeno y estrellarla en el suelo dejándola mal herida, invocando una lanza oscura y lanzándola hacia ella para matarla de una vez por todas, ella recuperándose veía esa lanza que iba a impactarla, pero el impacto no llego a ella, cuando abria los ojos con sorpresa mira quien recibió la lanza en su lugar-_

_Akeno: Zero ¡!_

_Zero: pude….evitar –cayendo de rodillas la lanza atravesó su pecho a la altura de su corazón-_

_Akeno: porque lo hicistes –sosteniendolo ya de rodillas con el-_

_Zero: no seria noble de mi parte dejar que te hicieran daño…..je…..ademas de que no quería que te lastimaran por mi cupa ya has sufrido por lo que paso con Issei para causarte algo mas, el no me perdonaría si te llega a pasar algo….-tosiendo sangre y perdiendo su fuerza vital-_

_Zero: hubiera querido conocerte de otro modo….salir a alguna parte, tomarnos algo no lo se, es raro que diga eso, apenas te he conocido y ya ando pidiéndote una cita, pero en verdad eres una mujer maravillosa….._

_Akeno: -oyendo todo sus lagrimas brotaban abrazandolo a ella, no quería verlo asi y que muriera por ella, el dolor por la muerte de Issei, fue duro, pero esto la estaba devastando mas que cualquier cosa, solo fue un combate un breve momento pero el causa reacciones en ella que jamas se imagino, ni Issei le provoco eso-_

_Cid: si eso quieren mueran ambos –invocando una enorme esfera destructiva que iba hacia ambos, los demás al verlo quería ir a ayudar pero sus rivales les impedían dar tal ayuda, el tiempo parecía ir lento, Zero mirando la esfera que venia para eliminarlos, abrazando a akeno, cuando recordaba algo que Hades le pregunto una vez-_

_Hades: ¿ Que quieres proteger ? cuando descubras la respuesta….podras liberar toda tu capacidad, porque ese es el legado que tus padres te han dejado…._

_Zero: que quiero proteger…nunca lo supe, hasta ahora…quiero…protegerte Akeno…y poder conocerte mas….cada dia, y pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado….eso quiero hacer…por eso debo levantarme una vez mas…no puedo dejar que mueras…_

**Una luz emerge del pecho de Zero, esa luz intensa y calida cuando se formaba la pieza del Rey, una pieza hecha del mas bello diamante como las de Issei y Rito, pero en ellas la pieza se veian dos seres, un Phoenix y un Demonio como si ambos seres fuesen unidos y uno solo….ella mirando la pieza del Rey la toma en sus manos y mirando a Zero lo besaba en ese momento un beso único y especial a diferencia de los que ha dado…la esfera impactaba estallando todos pensando lo peor, pero de pronto una columna de poder se emerge, y se sentía una poderosa precensia que a todos sorprendia, el humo disipándose el cráter alrededor excepto la zona donde ellos estaban, poco a poco se mira una cabellera larga con la mezcla de rubio y rojo rubi, una armadura negra con detalles dorados única y dos alas una de Phoenix hermosa como el brillo del oro y una de demonio pero blanca y hermosa, detrás de el, Akeno con un hermoso kimono de azul oscuro del tono del universo, con un aura celestial única, divina como ninguna otra asi como su corona viéndose hermosa como una emperatriz, Cid retrocedia sorprendido, no pensó que eso pasaría cuando al ver a Zero reaccionaba creyendo lo que jamas pensó que pasaría….**

**Este era el despertar de Zero…su legado y herencia, lo que buscaba saber había despertado….**

_Zero: Cid Gremory…prepárate para recibir la peor paliza de tu vida….._

_**Bueno he aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta contienda espero les haya gustado y espero reviews además de que quiero saber su opinión de que si Zero se quede solo con una o tenga otras parejas quisiera saber que opinan sin demás los dejo y nos leemos en la siguiente.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Divine Letters.**

**Cap.2: Rating Game…..Aschente.**

**Parte 3.**

**En el Capitulo Anterior, la pelea habia comenzado pero las cosas se complicaron para Zero debido a su estado incompleto en el que estaban sus poderes, pero mas las cosas se complican cuando Akeno intervino para ayudarlo pero un ataque devastador del Cid iba a provocar la muerte de ella, pero Zero recibió el ataque mortal quedando gravemente herido cuando todo iba a terminar para ambos gracias a un ataque devastador de su enemigo el recordó algo que Hades le llego a decir…..**

**Hades: ¿ Que es lo que quieres proteger ?... cuando descubras la respuesta…..podras liberar toda tu capacidad, porque es el legado que tus padres te han dejado…**

**Zero: que quiero proteger…nunca lo supe, hasta ahora…quiero…protegerte Akeno…y poder conocerte mas….cada dia, y pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado….eso quiero hacer…por eso debo levantarme una vez mas…no puedo dejar que mueras…**

**Y ahora zero no solo libero todo su poder sino que además ahora poseía a su primera reina….Akeno.**

**Todos estaban sorprendidos, Cid estaba paralizado incluso todos alrededor, ese aspecto no se lo esperaban, esa ala de Phoenix dorada como el brillo del sol y esa ala blanca de demonio blanca como la luz mas pura, asi como era armadura negra y dorada y los rasgos de dragon haciéndolo ver como un verdadero emperador….y su reina…o mejor dicho emperatriz un hermoso kimono azul nocturno con detalles de brillos como si fueran las estrellas es como si el universo la vistiera, esa corona y accesorios que la hacían lucir tan hermosa como una diosa o divinidad sagrada, todo surgio por un solo deseo, protegerse el uno al otro…ese sentimiento que surgio entre la vida y la muerte misma.**

_Rias: Akeno…._

_Lala: que paso….._

_Rito e Isse: (no podian decir nada estaban sorprendidos, mas al sentir esa fuerza que su hermano mayor emanaba)_

_Cid: que esta pasando…porque cambio de repente…no puede ser…..acaso el…..acaso este maldito es el bebe que asesine también al igual que ese maldito de Neo y Stella….._

**Todos estaban sorprendidos, Leonora lloraba al ver a Zero la viva imagen de su hija que ya sabían que fue asesinada por el Cid asi como Neo Gremory, todo por el simple hecho del poder de la corona gremory, ya que el y su descendencia jamas tendrían el derecho de ser los que liderarían el futuro del clan.**

**Zero lanzaba un poderoso rugido donde sus enemigos se intimidaban además de percibir esa poderosa escencia, el mirando alrededor y hace un además a Issei y Rito de reunirse donde estaban el y akeno, sin mas iban y les decían a las chicas que vinieran con ellos, pero justo antes de el padre de Lala lo atacaba pero cuando iba a dar el golpe un destello que cego a todos por un instante, para ver a Zero sosteniendo inconciente al padre de lala, y llevarlo donde estaba Akeno, cuando Zero llegaba Akeno juntaba sus manos haciendo una plegaria y una luz divina la envolvía eliminando ese párasito que estaba controlando al padre de lala, cuando ella llegaba miraba a su padre que dormia en paz, mirando a Zero y Akeno no sabia como agradecerles por ayudar a su padre.**

**Mientras tanto Zero miraba a Rito e Issei acercándose a ambos, los dos nerviosos, cuando dos bofetadas sonaban una para cada uno de ellos, las chicas sorprendidas que iban a reclamar pero Akeno las detenia mostrando el gesto de que no intervinieran…**

_Zero: se puede saber que les esta pasando….porque no han acabado con ellos….._

_Rito: eso es…..porque…._

_Issei: es que…nosotros…_

_Zero: acaso están dudando….(eso dejaba a ambos tomados por sorpresa). Eso pensé….dejaran que el sacrificio de todos ellos sea en vano…asi como el sacrificio de ellas…acaso no ven como las piezas de sus reinas están llorando…(señalando a las piezas en el pecho de ambos ven que lloraban intensamente ellos al ver eso, las tomaban en sus manos y al verlas se preguntaban porque lloraban y sentían ese dolor, el dolor de ellas por el sufrimiento que aun ellos cargan)_

**Ambos caian de rodillas mientras lloraban con las piezas de sus difuntas reinas, en el exterior sentían ese dolor, incluso el clan Gremory y Phoenix, cuantas cosas no debieron soportar, la muerte de Ddraig…..la muerte de muchos que se volvieron sus amigos, como lo habran podido soportar la respuesta fueron ambas mujeres….pero ven que Zero lloraba, acaso el…también sentía el dolor…..**

_Zero: ustedes son afortunados, ya que mucho antes ustedes tenían quienes los amaran, quienes los apreciaban, pero yo ni siquiera se como era el rostro de mis padres, pero les dire que puedo sentir que me amaron…y lo se porque puedo sentirlo…ahora se quien soy….pero quienes son ustedes…..quienes son…._

**Ambos alzando la mirada miraban a Rias, Akeno, Lala, Yami, Mea, Ophis, asi como recordaban a Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irinia, Momo, Nana, Haruna, Yui, Run, Mikan, Sirzechs, Riser, Ravel, bueno infinidad de personas, habían perdido el camino de quienes eran, pero sobre todo, de la promesa que le hicieron a sus amadas reinas…..buscar de nuevo la felicidad…..**

_Zero: que acaso ya olvidaron porque los dioses nos devolvieron la vida nuevamente…y la razón por la que estamos peleando…no importa lo que cueste debemos cumplir con nuestro cometido…para ello…y por todas ellas….debemos estar felices de darlo todo como caballeros…._

_Rito: tienes razón….nuestra misión esta por encima de todo, el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano no solo de ellos sino de ellas principalmente…..no podemos rendirnos….._

_Issei: ya morimos una vez…no importa las prueban que nos pasen…lo soportaremos por ello es que fuimos entrenados por ellos…por ello es que nos volvimos caballeros de la esperanza…y nos dieron la misión de cuidar este mundo y sobre todo nuestros seres queridos…._

_Zero: (mirando hacia el cielo)…por Stella Phoenix…pór Neo Gremory…y por mi reina Akeno…_

_Rito: por Lala…..Momo, Nana, Mea, Yami, Mikan, Yui, Haruna, Celine, Run, por todas ellas…._

_Issei: por Rias, Ophis, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irinia, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Milicas, Azazel, Michael, Kiba…._

_Zero: por nuestras familias y seres queridos…._

_Rito: por la paz y la justicia…_

_Issei: pór el amor y la pasión en nuestros corazónes….lo lograremos._

**En ese momento Issei y Rito comenzaban a brillar, haciéndose intenso ese brillo sus armaduras empezaban a evolucionar, asi como la que portaba Zero, Issei su armadura roja escarlata y dorada asi como sus rasgos de dragon y su pieza del Rey materializada completamente y Rito su armadura azul celeste y dorada asi como sus rasgos de dragon, la sorpresa a las espaldas de ellos los símbolos de los tres dioses, Hades, Zeus y Poseidon….todos veian surgir el verdadero despertar de los Dragones Celestiales Imperiales….**

_Zero: preparanse infelices les daremos la peor paliza de sus vidas…._

_Rito: no les perdonaremos todo el daño que han hecho…._

_Issei: ni tampoco…..todo el dolor que le provocaron a nuestras mujeres…._

_Zero: akeno cuida de ellas…._

_Akeno: por favor…regresa a salvo…Zero._

**Los tres empezando el combate, mientras en el estadio todos sorprendidos de ver los espectadores gritan y dando animo a los Emperadores, sino en todo el mundo….echandole porras para que ganaran, lo que vieron fue emotivo y único, el dolor y sufrimiento siendo superado por sus corazones….Cid, Drake y Darkus no sabían como…..pero empezaban a recibir la peor golpiza de sus vidas, no importaba las técnicas o artimañas no daban efecto, sus pecados llegarían a ser castigados por ellos…no había tregua alguna, ellos caian humillados, derrotados y sobre todo aniquilados…..Cid trataba por todos los medios de voltear las cosas a su favor pero no podía intento de todo hasta atacarlas a ellas, pero no surtio efecto, ellos estaban listos para protegerlas, arodillado miraba a Zero frente a el…mientras Issei y Rito, aventaban a Darkus y a Drake junto a el…**

_Cid: por favor pido clemencia, perdónenme…..por favor no me maten….._

_Zero: la muerte seria apremiarte Cid…..todo el dolor y sufrimiento…..(alzando su mano y de pronto una abertura dimensional se abria) iras a la tierra de nadie, donde jamas podras volver…..(los cuerpos de Dreik y Darkus eran absorbidos por esa brecha, Cid desesperado intento un ataque desesperado pero Zero lo esperaba)_

_Zero: Phantom Illusion Phoenix…(el golpe dio en el cerecho de el Cid, donde empezó a tener imágenes de sus crímenes causándole pesadillas mientras era absorbido por la brecha dimensional) espero que te arrepientas en el sitio donde caeras…_

_Cid: no….no! (la brecha se cerraba la pelea había terminado ya)_

**Todos en silencio y después victoriando a los emperadores, la dimensión donde estaban desaparecia regresando al estadio oyendo la ovacion, mientras Leonora Phoenix y Lord Gremory sentían un alivio al ver que el Cid fue castigado pero ahora había que pensar que hacer, ya que el siendo hijo de Neo y Stella, por derecho le corresponde el trono y ellos al ser descendientes del Cid posiblemente tengan que ser castigados o desterrados…..ahora dejaban el palco e iban ante ellos, todos estaban tensos….pero el primero en romper el silencio fue Zero.**

_Zero: nuestro deber esta hecho…perdón si les causamos molestias….no tenemos intensiones de reclamar o tomar el poder de los clanes…lo único que queríamos era darle su merecido a ellos 3…además de que ya supe de mi…gracias al despertar de mi sangre…_

**Cuando de pronto los 3 vomitaban sangre, debido a que era la primera vez esa transformación su cuerpo no lo soporto mas por las heridas obtenidas en la batalla, preocupando a todos al verlos caer inconcientes y regresando a la normalidad, llevándolos rápidamente a que los atendieran….despues de ellos han pasado una semana….**

**Ahora nos encontramos en el castillo Gremory, donde después de la batalla nuestros amigos han estado descansando en el castillo Gremory, Issei y Rito los primeros en despertar pero Zero era quien mas había tardado, era una hermosa mañana, y todos en la gran sala, cuando miran a Zero bajar ayudado de Akeno, pero cuando los miran ven que todos están con las caras rojísimas al verlos…incluyendo los miembros del clan Phoenix….**

_Zero: que ocurre…porque esas caras…._

_Akeno: ara ara….creo que nos escucharon lo que paso anoche….(mirando donde esta Rias y Xenovia que estaban mas que rojas porque fueron testigos oculares de lo que paso y que se oyo en todo el castillo Gremory)_

**Horas antes en el castillo Gremory ya había caído la noche una hermosa noche, donde Zero empezaba a despertar después de esa ardua batalla empezando a ver alrededor mientras su vista se recuperaba, no sabia donde estaba, pero cuando intento levantarse sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo sujetaba, cuando revisaba mira que akeno estaba con el abrazandolo, cuando sintió movimiento ella empezó a despertar…..**

_Akeno: ara…buenas noches mi querido Zero…_

_Zero: ah…..hola akeno….donde estamos….cuando tiempo ha pasado….._

_Akeno: llevas dormido una semana…..el medico dijo que todo eso debido a la carga que tuvistes…he estado cuidando de ti….(cuando ella se incorporaba solo tenia puesta una camisa blanca sin abotonar)…._

_Zero: Akeno…ahhh…..O_O_

_Akeno: oh vaya…si te lo preguntas asi he estado durmiendo contigo, desde que volvimos de ese lugar….ademas que tienes un cuerpo muy atractivo….._

_Zero: gulp…ay dios…..(ella notaba que la reacción de el era la que esperaba mas de su cuerpo sin mas se montaba sobre el moviéndose sobre el para estimularlo un poco mas)_

_Akeno: que darte las gracias no solo por lo que hicistes por ellos…sino también por lo que hicistes por mi, el de salvarme la vida…sentía algo por Issei, pero tu…me causas sensaciones distintas…intensas….que lo único que quiero ahora…es esto…._

**Ella lo besaba tomándolo por sorpresa un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria que Zero empezaba a corresponder, el no era nuevo en esto ya había tenido relaciones antes pero nada a lo que Akeno le provocaba, empezando a acariciarla y provocarla ella empezando a disfrutar y a corresponder con su rey…elevando el calor del momento despojándose de todo, mientras eso ocurria Xenovia y Rias iban a la habitación a ver a Akeno, y que no bajo a la hora de la cena, pero al llegar a la habitación y entrar al pasillo que conduce al dormitorio donde esta Zero, oian ruidos extraños, cuando al entreabrir la puerta lo que miraban las dejo sin habla, veian como Akeno y Zero tenían relaciones, de como ella disfrutaba de las caricias que el le brindaba a su figura, asi como se deleitaba con sus pechos y su atesorada femineidad asi como Akeno disfrutaba del cuerpo y sobretodo de la masculinidad de su pareja, al momento que unian sus cuerpos, la expresión de dolor de Akeno al ser su primera vez pero de como su pareja hacia el momento especial y único tratándola con delicadeza, para asi aumentar el ritmo, hasta que se volvia una noche salvaje, Rias y Xenovia no perdían detalles parecían que todo alrededor no importaba, que el ver las expresiones de su amiga disfrutando de su hombre las estimulaba que empezaban a consolarse a si misma, pero debido a que dejaron las puertas abiertas los gritos de placer de Akeno no se pudieron evitar de propagar en el castillo…..cuando ambos terminaron Rias y Xenovia al ver que fueron envueltas por el placer que vieron se fueron avergonzadas que poco pudieron dormir, y el castillo ni se diga, no podían creer la intensidad de ellos dos, que algunos se inspiraron y le dieron vuelo a la hilacha…..XD**

**Castillo Gremory….tiempo actual.**

_Zero: perdón…si los molestamos…_

_Sirzechs: es normal tio…además asi somos los del clan Gremory nos gusta dejar complacidas a nuestras parejas ñ.ñ…(Grayfia miraba a otro lado apenada estaba en su deber como reina)_

_Riser: porque yo no tengo esa suerte….._

_-los demás reian pero Rias y Xenovia tenían mucha pena de mirar a Akeno y mas a Zero al notar todo su "potencial"-_

_Akeno: ara ara…pero no creas que con eso estare quieta….eh Zero –abrazandolo._

_Zero: eso pensé…-decia con nerviosismo pero las chicas miraban a Zero en verdad les parecía alguien muy atractivo y mas que actuaba con madures al ser de los tres el hermano mayor como Issei y Rito les contaron ya reunidas con todas tratando de recuperar el tiempo y sobre todo el cerrar las heridas.-_

_Zero: ahora que lo pienso porque me llamo Tio….Sirzechs-san…._

_Leonora Phoenix: Eso lo sabras, mi nombre es Leonora del clan Phoenix soy la Matriarca y también tu abuela…la madre de Stella Phoenix….._

_Lord Gremory: y yo soy Lord Gremory y soy tu primo hermano, sobrino de tu padre Neo Gremory…..y mis hijos Sirzechs y Rias…..asi como mi nieto Milicas…_

_Riser: eso nos hace tus sobrinos también Zero…..asi como mi hermana Ravel…_

_Lord G.: y es nuestro deber entregarte la corona ya que a ti te pertenece…._

_Zero: que dicen…_

_**Esto ha tomado por sorpresa a todos, que pensara Zero y que hara al respecto, tomara lo que le pertenecio a su familia o será algo distinto lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo, espero sus reviews y mi pregunta de que quien proponen que sea mujer de Zero aparte de Akeno, espero sus sugerencias, mientras espero leerlos de nuevo, hasta luego.**_

_**Sientan el Poder del Aura y el Cosmos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Divine Letters.**

**Cap.3: Una nueva casa…**

_**En el capitulo anterior, Zero junto con Issei y Rito derrotaron a Cid, Dreik y Darkus, mandándolos a otra dimensión pero eso les costo mucho esfuerzo después del rating game paso una semana y siendo Zero el ultimo en recuperarse y teniendo una grandiosa noche con su reina Akeno, pero ahora reunidos todos incluyendo el clan Phoenix, dándole la noticia a Zero de su herencia y de su derecho como verdadero líder del clan Gremory y Phoenix, que pasara ahora…..**_

_Zero: a ver déjenme ver si entendí bien, dicen que yo debo tomar posesión del clan Phoenix y Gremory solo porque es mi derecho….._

_Sirzechs: asi es…._

_Lord G.: estas en lo correcto…._

_Zero: lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo…._

_Lord G.: que…pero si te…._

_Zero: mi objetivo era saber de mi, quien soy, mi origen y quienes eran mis padres…ahora se quien soy…..Zero Gremory Phoenix…..pero ahora no lo puedo aceptar ya que ahora soy el nuevo Rey Hades….._

_Issei: al igual que nosotros….Rey Zeus….._

_Rito: Emperador Poseidon…_

**Todos sorprendidos de lo que oian, al ver sus miradas veian que la decisión ya la habían tenido tomada y no cambiarian ello…..pero ahora surgia una pregunta…**

_Leonora: y que harán ahora…que tienen pensado hacer….._

_Issei: bueno lo que somos Rito y yo…terminar la preparatoria y estudiar la universidad…aunque seamos dioses no podemos estar de flojos…..y tratar de recuperar lo que se ha perdido….._

_Rito: si…..ademas queremos ver a nuestras familias y que vean que estamos bien…han sufrido mucho estos años…_

_Zero: yo creo que estudiare la universidad, pero antes hay algo que debo hacer por el bien de los 3 ademas de nuestro deber como nuevos dioses…por ahora…buscaremos donde vivir….pero antes…..Issei…Rito…salgamos afuera quiero comprobar algo….._

**Ya afuera del castillo Gremory todos se concentraban invocando esas armaduras que portaron en el rating game pero de pronto estas se desquebrajaban hasta romperse en pedazos tomando a todos por sorpresa, pero ellos….**

_Zero: lo sabia…esa era su ultima batalla…._

_Rito: entonces lo que escuche no fue….._

_Issei: no fue tu imaginación…yo también lo escuche….rayos…_

_Zero: esto iba a pasar, recuerden que lo que ellos tenían ya deja de vivir, ahora nos toca a nosotros dar vida a una nueva era…bueno muchachos tomemons un baño es hora de irnos…._

**Asi mientras se bañaban y alistaban ya una vez listos iban hacia la salida del castillo Gremory, las chicas los veian, aunque ahora obtuvieron parte del perdón este no esta concretado, tenían que recuperar muchas cosas no solo el tiempo, sino el corazón, ser sinceras con lo que sienten, ya que aun había heridas que cerrar, cuando Zero se acerca a Akeno…**

_Zero: perdona por no quedarme mas tiempo, pero es mejor que busquemos donde vivir, cuando lo hayemos te avisare….ademas no seria correcto que a mi reina no le de una casa o si…._

_Akeno: ara..ara…..eso suena como una propuesta matrimonial…acaso me lo estas pidiendo…_

_Zero: (tomando sus manos) claro que si…..suena precipitado, lo se….pero sabes que no te quiero lejos de mi…_

_Akeno: ni yo de ti…..me haras falta…_

_Zero: y tu a mi…..(dándole un beso a su reina y se marchaba con sus hermanos, todos no sabían que decir cuando las chicas agarran a Akeno y la llevan a la sala)_

_Rias: como pueden…..llevarse tan bien ustedes dos…_

_Lala: parecen como los actores de esas películas románticas…_

_Asia: es que se ven tan lindos los dos…..ya quiero que Issei sea asi con nosotras….._

_Yami: ya suelta la sopa…._

_Mea: ya dinos….ademas danos detalles de su nochecita….._

_Akeno: ara ara…..bueno no se como explicarlo, pero cuando nos miramos fijamente no sentí hostilidad hacia el, puedo decirles que me sentía como decirlo…tranquila, protegida, algo muy extraño pero también ese deseo de lanzarme sobre el y que me hiciera suya una pasión tan ardiente….ademas anoche…(contándole a todo detalle de su noche intima con Zero dejando a todos rojas y alguna que otra hemorragia) sino pregúntenle a Rias y Xenovia, que no perdieron detalle…_

_Rias y Xenovia: no fue nuestra intensión es….tu y el…como te tocaba…..y….(sin notar que cierta nekomata al oir todo eso su cuerpo empezó a sentir un tremendo calor además su cabecita empezar a imaginarse todo lo que escucho)_

**Mientras tanto en Tokyo, nuestros 3 amigos empezaron a recorrer la ciudad para buscar casa donde vivir, pero la mayoría eran departamentos y zonas pequeñas, la ciudad era distinta por los estragos, cuando en eso salían de la zona céntrica y ruidosa, y se dirigían a donde era su antigua zona habitacional para encontrar en ella un tremendo boquete y el sitio en ruinas y deshabitable….**

_Zero: ya veo….por eso es que nadie ha habitado aquí, y por los problemas que se causaron por el ataque de los titanes y la falta de recursos…_

_Issei: este sitio era agradable…_

_Rito: si muchos recuerdos…_

_Zero: bien…..aqui levantaremos nuestra casa….que les parece…._

_Rito: mmmm…..que locura dices….._

_Issei: si seremos idiotas, somos dioses por dios, podemos regresar este sitio a como era antes…_

_Zero: bien muchachos…empecemos de una vez…._

**Asi empezaban a trabajar con sus poderes a restaurar toda esa zona a lo que era antes de la catástrofe trabajando arduamente, al dia siguiente en las noticias locales la sorpresa de ver como todo ese lugar volvió a ser lo que era antes pero ahora con una casa y su enorme jardín que resaltaba de las demás, una combinación entre lo moderno y lo antiguo, algo magnifico llamando la atención de todos pero la alegría de muchos de poder volver a levantar sus hogares como eran antes, devolviendo mucha alegría a los corazones….la casa levantada y decorada contando con todo lo necesario además de habitaciones propias y para invitados, cuando ya descansaban en su casa tocaban a la puerta….Issei era quien iba a abrir…..**

_Issei: si si…ya voy….ah…..pero que sorpresa…..bienvenidas…_

**Todas las chicas habían llegado a visitarlos y ver la nueva casa donde vivian, Rito estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y asi empezaban a conversar y maravillarse de la casa, pero una peligris se adentraba a la casa a buscar a cierto pelinegro que le llamo demasiado la atención, subiendo a la planta alta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mirando alrededor las puertas cuando sus oídos captan un ruido, ella avanzaba y llegaba a una puerta que tenia el símbolo de un libro, al abrir su sorpresa al ver tan enorme biblioteca ya que cada habitación su espacion fue alterado para que tuvieran el espacio dependiendo de su uso, ella se metia y miraba la gran cantidad de libros además que la iluminación era de luz natural dando un toque única al sitio, cuando asi encontraba lo que ella buscaba o mejor dicho quien buscaba, ahí estaba en sentado en un comodo sofá con el te lista y humeante, leyendo un libro de astrología su semblante sereno y pasible en esa lectura, que para la nekomata le parecía una bella pintura viva y la luz del atardecer dándole ese toque, poco a poco se acercaba hasta llegar a donde el estaba….**

_Zero: mmmmmm ah…..hola….tu debes ser Koneko verdad…acaso te perdistes…ñ.ñ_

_Koneko: ah no….este buenas tardes, me llamo Koneko Tojo (haciendo una reverencia pero una leve tonalidad rojiza se hacia notar en su rostro que ya no era de esa pequeña, en el tiempo que paso ya se desarrollo un poco mas notándose ya su figura y ya dando una idea de como se vera con un cuerpo mas adulto…..) y he querido conocerlo…_

_Zero:mmmm a mi…..bueno no se que decir me siento halagado anda toma asiento quieres un poco de te…si gustas preguntarme algo puedes hacerlo…._

**Empezando la platica entre ambos Koneko preguntando de el, para conocerlo un poco mas, asi por un largo rato sin saber que cierta pelinegra los observaba, ella ya se había dado cuenta de las intensiones de la nekomata por una platica que tuvieron, aunque fue sorpresivo aunque ella lo entendia, mirando a la chica esa mirada no cabia duda que su querido rey tenia ese toque…..pero decidio ya interrumpir…..**

_Akeno: ara ara….asi que aquí estaban ustedes dos….._

_Zero: ah…Akeno, que alegría verte….tenia una agradable platica con Koneko-chan….._

_Akeno: si….venia a decirles que la cena estará servida…_

_Koneko: bueno…..es mejor que me vaya a lavar las manos….si me disculpan…(se marchaba pero por dentro se sentía frustrada de que akeno los interrumpiera, cuando se cruzaban por un momento se lanzaron esas miradas de rivalidad)_

_Zero: ya vistes la habitacion Akeno…._

_Akeno: si…me gusta la decoración pero porque es tan grande parecía que quisieras tener un Harem….._

_Zero: no lo se, quienes decidieron eso fueron Issei y Rito…yo no quería pero me terminaron convenciendo….no les entiendo a veces…_

_Akeno: ara ara….en fin…..bueno vamos a cenar…quiero preguntarte algo…cuantas reinas pueden tener cada uno…_

_Zero: mmmmm cantidad de reinas….bueno al principio yo no entendia eso de las evil piece, pero Issei me explico y junto con Rito no estuvimos de acuerdo de que se clasificaran como las piezas de ajedrez, asi que bueno…..una pieza de Rey, pero la idea de Rito e Issei de que la cantidad de Reina fuera ilimitada…aunque claro yo decidi que la pieza de Reina represente de acuerdo a la mejor característica de quien se volveria reina…._

_Akeno: ya veo…por eso mi pieza de Reina se ve asi…como una diosa sagrada….._

_Zero: asi es….pero porque me lo preguntas…_

_Akeno: je tontito…..no te has dado cuenta pero creo que tienes la misma carisma que ellos dos….no me importara compartirte pero solo si veo que serán dignas reina de ti querido…ahora vamos a cenar que deben estar esperándonos….._

**Que es lo que pasara ahora, zero quedando confundido por lo que le dijo Akeno con respecto a tener otras reinas, sin saber que esto será solo el principio ahora que Koneko esta interesado en el, acaso se desatara el infierno o algo mas divertido….nos leemos en el siguiente….**

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


End file.
